


The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

by ros3bud009



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Advent Calender, Gen, Holiday Season, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ros3bud009/pseuds/ros3bud009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You didn’t think I was going to let my own boyfriend go through life without knowing the wonders of the holidays, did you?"</p><p>A Dave and Tavros (and Bro) themed advent calender of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> A series of ficlets based around the Strider household and one Tavros Nitram as he is introduced to the magic of the Holiday Season. There will be one part for everyday of December until the 26th, when the last part will be post.One part will be posted a days.
> 
> This advent calender can also be found on brodad.tumblr.com.
> 
> Also, put simply, established Dave/Tavros with Tavros moving in with the Striders but he's still a troll and just chilling on Earth like it's no big deal AU going here.
> 
> This, of course, is the introduction setting the scene.

“Dave?”

“Sup, good lookin’?”

“Um, what is a holiday season?”

Dave gave the tv screen a funny look. He would have turned around, but he was in the midst of grinding some sweet rail and that necessitated his attention.

“Why?”

“John asked what we were doing for it?”

“Tell John to keep his nose out of our holiday shenanigans.”

“But what are our holiday shenanigans?”

The skater finally came to the end of the long line of rails and similarly grind-on-able objects, tripping and falling and sending pixelated blood splatter everywhere. Dave dropped the controller and vaulted over the couch.

“Dave?”

The teen simply looked over Tavros’ shoulder. As expected, Trollian was open and blue font was filling the screen. John was going on about getting ready for Thanksgiving and trying to explain it (which was probably the most hilarious description of Thanksgiving Dave had ever read, and would tease John about later, but he had other things to focus on). And then, from there, he left:

EB: so what is dave having you guys do for the holiday season?

EB: he never tells me what he and his brother get up to, so you’ll have to let me in on the secret!

“Dave, uh, are you going to tell me, or should I ask John?”

“Dude, don’t even go there. Considering how he mucked up explaining Thanksgiving, who knows how he’d muck up Christmas,” Dave replied, nabbing the husktop and heading to the couch. Tavros yelped and bounded out of his chair, following after and demanding his computer back.

They ended up tangled on the couch, both attempting to type while also slapping the other’s hands aside.

AT: nfanalfk,. ……………….. . .. Safkdsnl.weaosdfasf32r5325

AT:

AT:

AT:amfsdaflllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

EB: oh

EB: hey dave guess you found out we were talking about your plans haha!

EB: i'll just let you guys fight it out while i make sure dad knows that one pie is enough.

EB: later!

Dave spotted the screen and then immediately when lax. Tavros snatched up his husktop and, upon reading the same words, groaned and shot Dave a look.

“What was that about?”

“Just don’t want you giving away the Strider Holiday Secrets.”

“The what?”

Dave sat up and tugged his shirt back down from where it had slipped up. “This isn’t going to make sense to you, but look. Getting super into the whole Happy Holidays thing is super ironic, but no one else would see it for the irony that it is, and assume we’re just saps, alright? So Bro and I just enjoy the irony alone.”

“Ok? I don’t really see why you would be embarrassed by whatever this is--”

“Whoa, not embarrassed. Because it’s super ironic. People just wouldn’t get it.”

“Which means that it’s not ironic at all but actually really embarrassing for you to admit to so you hide it and pretend it’s because it’s irony, right?” Tavros replied, grinning mischievously at Dave’s forced pokerface.

“Shut up.”

“Dave, you realize that I’m not going to think it’s dumb or anything since I don’t even know what it is to start with, right?”

“Yeah, I know. And even if you do, you’ll be participating every step of the way so you’ll be just as guilty as us.”

“I’m—what?”

The teen boy smirked at the troll.

“You didn’t think I was going to let my own boyfriend go through life without knowing the wonders of the holidays, did you? I mean come on. I already introduced you to the Fourth.”

“Well, that was pretty cool.”

“And don’t forget Halloween.”

“That was kind of weird, actually.”

“It was awesome and you know it. Thanksgiving is alright, and we’ll do that too, but after that. After that, you’ll get the full blown holiday experience.”

Tavros stared at him curiously. It was clear he did not realize just what he was getting himself into in the slightest, and honestly, that was how Dave wanted to keep him.

His boyfriend was only going to have one first holiday season and Dave did not want that spoiled.

He wanted to savor every moment of it.

 

 

“You’re not going to tell me anything, are you?”

“It’s more fun to figure it out along the way.”

“So you don’t really want me asking anyone else either.”

“Telling you about this special time of the year is my job and no one else gets to take that from me.”

“This is a really silly thing to get possessive about.”

“Whatever. I fucking love Christmas, ok? Give me a break.”

“Is that a part of the, uh, holiday season?”

“I’m not giving away the big finale just yet.”

“Dave, you’re really silly.”

“You need to stop saying silly. I don’t want to feel like the guy I’m dating is five.”

“Well, not five, but I am--”

“I’m talking human years and you know it. Don’t get cheeky.”

“Fine. You’re uh, ridiculous, and impossible, and sort of mind-boggling, and all around, really dumb.”

“Wow. Thanks for the rousing support.”

“But,” Tavros added, sneaking in for a quick kiss to the teen’s cheek, “it does sound kind of fun this way. So I don’t mind, I guess. And I won’t let anyone else tell me about it.”

“Excellent.”

Dave sealed the promise with a kiss.

 

 

“Santa has eight flying reindeer, or nine if you include the blasphemy that is Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer--”

Dave choked, pulling his mouth from Tavros to throw a smuppet across the room, aware that it would never hit its target. But hopefully it got the message across.

“Yeah, yeah, got it, little guy,” Bro calmly said from just behind Dave’s head. Only years of practice kept him from leaping out of his skin. Tavros was not so lucky, but he had been in the household enough to not completely flip his shit. In fact, he only jolted really.

Although his face did burn hotly and he squirmed where he was pinned under Dave. He never took getting caught mid-make-out by Bro well.

“Promise I won’t cut in too much on your romantic game.”

“Oh, but, you two usually uh, do this holiday stuff together, right?” Tavros squeaked out. His heart always outweighed his embarrassment. “I don’t want to get in the way of human family things.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll still be a part of it. Just not the romantic part you two got going on. Not really my scene.”

“ _Bro_.”

With a ruffle of his hair, Dave’s guardian was gone.


	2. Thanksgiving

“Is this normally what happens?”

“Sure.”

“Do it every year.”

“But, uh, John was talking about these humans called pilgrims and Indians, and turkey, and um, desserts made from pumpkins--”

“Tavros, do you _want_ us to cook?”

The troll looked up at the two humans. Grimaced.

“No, definitely not.”

“Then shut up, be grateful to the Mexican guy in the kitchen who made your Kung Pao chicken, and eat it.”


	3. Day 1: Black Friday

“Tav.”

The troll groaned, stirred, but then went still again.

“Tav, come on. Up and at ’em.”

This time the groan was more like a growl, but the amused snort in response made it clear that Dave did not find it the least bit threatening. Slowly the muscles in Tavros’ body shifted, his toes curling and his shoulders rolling, as his body prepared to leave its sleeping state.

One bleary glance at the clock though sent it back into listlessness.

“Nope. Come on. No giving up now.”

“Dave,” Tavros mumbled, his voice still rough around the edges from sleep, “it’s early.”

“Yes it is.”

Tavros buried his face into the pillow with a drawn out moan as the human turned on his lights.

“ _Too_ early.”

“Damn fucking right it is. Now seriously, get up. We got to throw a coffee in your hand and some pants on your legs and get going. At this rate, we’ll be late.”

“It’s four.”

“Observant. We got an hour to get there. Now come on.”

“Get _where_?” Tavros whined, turning his head the slightest bit and wincing at the light. He blinked time and again, but it was hard to see much of anything. “Dave, you’re never up before me, and uh, this is ridiculously early even for me, so what the fuck?”

“Aw, you’re so cranky in the morning,” Dave cooed. Tavros was beginning to be able to look at him without clenching his eyes shut, and the teen seemed to be holding dozens of leaflets of paper. “But be that as it may, babe, I’m serious. We have sales to take advantage of, and I’m not going to let your tired ass slow me down.”

“Sales?”

Dave sat down on the bed as heavily as possible, jostling Tavros, causing the troll to curl in on himself and growl again. His mind was too hazy for him to control his instincts.

“Yup. Consider this your initiation into the Holiday Season, Tav. Black Friday is upon us and I am armed to the balls with coupons and listings of sales so good they should be court marshaled for indecency.”

“Wait, sales as in shopping?”

“Finally catching on.”

“But uh, you never bother dragging me out when you do your sales.”

“Because you’re too cute when you sleep for me to wake you up, and I know your sizes anyway. But this is a special day of sales. Special actions must be made.”

“Why?”

“Because the day after Thanksgiving has the best sales of the year, that’s why. We’re talking moms all across the States turning into savage animals sales. We’re talking finish your turkey and cranberry sauce before heading out with a tent to sit in line till morning sales. Fuck, we’re talking people getting accidentally trampled to death every year sales.” Dave grabbed and yanked the blanket out of Tavros’ unsuspecting hold, ignoring the sudden outburst of Alternian curses. “And we’re going to suit up and reap the fuck out of those sales.”

“Just go with Bro,” Tavros grumbled. Dave deflated the slightest bit over the fact that his rallying speech had been ineffective.

“Dude, Bro has been out since after dinner last night, staking a claim in line for the most important front of this year’s battle. I’d usually be out staking claim on a front on the Eastern side, but I figured it would be better to take it easy on you, since this is your first Black Friday.”

Tavros glowered up at him.

“This is, uh, taking it easy?”

“Yeah.” Dave finally started to look the slightest bit guilty. “I figured it would be no big deal, since you’re always up before me anyway.”

“At seven, Dave. Seven. That is sort of three hours from now.”

All the fight had gone out of the teen. Dave slipped off the bed and held out the blanket for Tavros to take again. His face was blank, but the way his shoulders hung slack gave him away.

“Alright, I get it. No biggie. I’ll be back sometime this afternoon, ok?”

Tavros looked down at the blanket and then back up at Dave’s face. He sighed. With muttered Alternian –a phrase with no direct translation, but which could be summed up as “Fucking matesprits being so fucking pitiful” –Tavros took the offering and tossed it to the foot of the bed. He uncurled, stretched, yawned, and then sat up.

“No, dude, seriously, you don’t have to force yourself--”

“It’s fine.”

“But--”

“You were definitely looking forward to this, right?”

Dave shrugged.

“It’s not a big deal.”

“But it is to you.”

Again, Dave shrugged. Tavros stretched out his legs before finally getting to his feet.

“I won’t make you stay up for Cyber Monday, if that’s any consolation?”

“Uh, sure, I guess?” Tavros replied as he dug through their closet. “It’s really fine, as long as you have fun today.”

Dave snuck up behind and shoved a full pile of clothing – shirt, pants, socks and hoodie jacket – into the troll’s hands. Tavros blinked and took the prepared outfit.

“I want you to have fun too. As much fun as can be had on the battle field, anyway. To know the adrenaline as you run in, knowing the layout of the store, where your target is and pouncing before anyone else, clinging, and fuck, the rush you get when you’ve fucking _won_.”

Tavros finally smiled as he tugged off his PJs so he could slip into the jeans.

“Ok. I’ll do my best. Just tell me what to do?”

Dave was fully bolstered again and grinning excitedly.

“Oh, don’t worry. I’m a fucking veteran. I’ll make sure you get back home in one piece.”

Tavros’ smile wavered.

“Uh. Dave, what exactly have I signed myself up for?”

 

 

All the previous times that the Strider brothers had returned with shopping, it would only be with a single bag, filled with only the best deals of the day. They would take a moment to proudly inspect the receipt once more before placing it in a box that went up on the refrigerator. Tavros had yet to see either of them ever use the little pieces of paper, although they explained to him that it was a security measure, in case they had been sold garbage.

Considering the state of the apartment, Tavros would then wonder what their definition of garbage was.

When Tavros and Dave finally returned from Black Friday, though, their arms were full, with even more bags hanging from their elbows and some smaller, lighter ones from Tavros’ horns. The main room filled even more when Bro burst into the apartment with a triumphant look on his face, bags nearly tumbling out from his arms.

The two brothers immediately started to discuss and share their victories, occasionally digging through the bags to find their trophies and show them off. Occasionally one or the other would have to dig out their rubber-banded wad of receipts to prove the story that they proclaimed.

However, neither seemed allowed to look through the other’s loot. It was not until later, after they had each taken turns in the room separating some of the goods from the others and hauling the separated goods off to some secret place, that they finally sat down to organize their prizes.

Tavros simply sprawled across the futon, mind blank as he watched without comprehending.

Dave had tried to explain that it was the only time of the year that they spent the majority of their spare money for the majority of the goods they needed, followed shortly after by the mysterious Cyber Monday that was beyond Tavros’ comprehension.

Everything, really, had been beyond his comprehension. What all the different turns of phrase and small print really meant, what difference any sale had from any other sale, why everywhere was so crowded and everyone so anxious and wide-eyed at such an ungodly time of day, and then still later as the hours and hours wore on.

And really, the crowds. It had taken time since moving in, but slowly Tavros had grown comfortable with the city life. But the normal hustle and bustle was nothing compared to the interiors of the stores. There were several occasions when the troll wanted to escape back out onto the street, and the only thing keeping his feet planted to the linoleum floor was the fear that he would never be able to find Dave in the swarm.

All Tavros found himself able to do was follow behind Dave and hold everything he snagged from shelves and out of bins and pretend to understand when the teen talked through his plans to verify their validity.

Tavros was exhausted. He was sleepy, his feet and arms ached, and he did not want to share space with more than one or two other living beings again for at least a week. In fact, solitude sounded incredibly appealing.

But to see Dave and his brother beaming over their loot made it all seem worthwhile.

However, he was certain that the next year, he would pass on joining in on the festivities.


	4. Day 2: Advent Calenders

“So, wait, what are these called again?”

“Advent calendars, also known as every kid’s dream come true until they get older and realize that the chocolate tastes like balls.”

Tavros considered that as he popped the treat into his mouth. He paused. “Uh, actually, they don’t really--”

“No. You are not allowed to make any serious comments about the taste of balls.”

“Don’t be a downer, little dude. Let your boyfriend get his words out. He shouldn’t repress that shit.”

“Dude, have you been talking to Rose or something?”

Tavros rolled the small chocolate around in his mouth, ignoring the typical line of conversation and instead focusing on the rectangular object in his hands. Dave promised to explain who the big human in red was later, but whoever he was, the two human children certainly seemed to be excited about seeing him. The scene was filled with colorful objects, most of which Tavros did not recognize. Lots of greenery, and decorations, and what might have been food, although he was not sure, and the little numbers on each of the little cardboard doors of course.

The chocolate was completely melted and gone by the time Tavros wondered about the furry horned beast looking in the window at the big human and the human children. He poked at the square that the beast’s face was printed on, catching the little flap with his nail and tugging. The chocolate settled in the plastic mold came out easily and was shaped like a beast with horns similar to the picture. The troll thought about how he would have to ask about the hornbeasts and why they looked into people’s windows.

“—whatever—whoa, Tavros, what’re you doing?”

Tavros glanced up, his hand halfway to his mouth. Bro was giving him a stern look. Dave seemed a little slower on the uptake, although soon he was rolling his eyes and scooting over to the troll’s side.

“What?”

“Didn’t you already have tonight’s chocolate?” Bro continued. Tavros glanced down at the chocolate in his hand. His brows furrowed.

“Uh, yes? And now I’m having another?”

The chocolate was plucked for his fingers along with the advent calendar. Dave was shaking his head.

“Bro, no worries, I got this. Guess I didn’t make it clear enough the first time.”

“Did I do something wrong?”

“First, Jesus, there’s a reason there are numbers. What kind of number pattern lets you pick 1, 2, and then 19?”

The chocolate was put back in the mold and the cardboard door closed.

“Second, I told you. It’s a daily count down. One chocolate per day.”

“Oh. Right.” Tavros looked at the calendar forlornly. Dave snorted.

“Stop pouting.”

“I’m not pouting.”

“So pouting. You’re like a kid with his first calendar. If we didn’t keep an eye on you, you’d suck them all up like a hoover and be without any for the rest of the month.

“I was just going to eat that one too,” Tavros insisted. Dave ignored him as he picked up his own calendar that had so far gone untouched.

With a tug and a pop, Dave was holding out his hand with a little chocolate sitting in the middle.

“Here, you can have mine.”

Tavros’ eyes went wide and he shook his head. “But it’s yours. I don’t really want to take yours from you.”

“Dude, it’s fine. I don’t want it.”

“But it’s something that, uh, you look forward to every day, since you only get one, right?”

“Again. I don’t want it. Recall my balls reference.”

“Well, maybe you like--”

Bro snorted and Dave shoved the chocolate in Tavros’ mouth.

To Dave’s chagrin, Bro went on to constantly refer to the daily event as their daily dose of balls. Tavros did not mind though as it led to Dave grumbling and shoving his chocolate into the troll’s hand.

Two were better than one.


	5. Day 3: Dave's Birthday

Dave had asked a million times over why Tavros always woke up so early, and each time Tavros would shrug his shoulders and reply that he just did.

It was partially true. Even mostly true. Changing from being nocturnal was a rough for all involved. Tavros still felt bad about the plaster that filled in holes in the wall that he had rampaged into. He did eventually switch over, but waking when the sun was already up was too much. He would wake in the dark, and as the sun slowly rose, his eyes adjusted until he was ready for the day that he would be awake through.

Another part was that it gave him a chance to do a bit of cleaning around the apartment, even if he did have to tiptoe in the living room so as not to wake up Bro.

He did not always succeed and would find himself faced with puppets moving around the room when he was not looking and giving him a heart attack. Bro would act as if he was asleep, but after the third time this happened, Tavros would note the exact way the blanket fell on his body.

It always laid differently every time Tavros glanced over.

But he did not call Bro out on it. He did deserve it for waking the man up.

The final part though, that Tavros would never tell a soul, was moments like these.

Dave was curled up against his side, head cradled between the troll’s shoulder, chest, and arm, one leg balanced on his hip. It never happened during the summer when Dave would be as far away as possible, complaining about the heat. But as the weather grew cooler, the human grew closer. And nights like these – the few nights that actually felt chilly to the troll – Dave would seek him out in his sleep. Once, Tavros had simply laid there until Dave woke up, and the human insisted that it was hardly his fault that Tavros was like a giant heating pad.

“Well, guess I’m just packed with too many sick fires.”

Dave had rolled his eyes and elbowed him before rolling away to go back to sleep.

This night though, even Tavros had to admit it was cold. He shivered and scooted up the mattress until the top of his head and, more importantly, his horns hung over the edge of the bed so that he could lay on his side. Dave grumbled in his sleep, but otherwise just curled in further against Tavros’ chest. His breathing evened out again once Tavros had his arms around him.

The human did feel cooler to the touch. Cooler than usual. Worry ate at Tavros’ bile sack.

While he did not want to disturb his matesprit, the worry insisted. Tavros dragged himself a bit further up the bed so that he could reach down and shove his hand under the mattress, searching.

Fingers brushed soft yarn and he smiled.

However, when Tavros had the object in hand and turned back to the human asleep next to him, he jolted.

Dave was staring at him. Blearily, yes, but still alert enough that he was certainly awake.

“Uh.”

“Just finish whatever the hell you’re doing so we can finally settle down again.”

“I didn’t think you were awake.”

“I don’t sleep as heavily as you think. Just can’t be damned to actually wake up fully when I can go back to snoozing.”

“Oh. Sorry,” Tavros murmured. Dave shrugged the shoulder he was not laying on.

“Just finish what you’re doing so I can hit snoozeville again.”

Tavros nodded and lifted his arm from where it had been hanging over the edge. He shifted back down again, barely able to hold back a pleased hum when Dave moved in close against him again once he was done, nuzzling against his chest. Dave had to be on the edge of sleep, Tavros thought to himself, to be so blatantly clingy.

Carefully, Tavros slipped an arm under Dave’s neck, lifting him enough that the side of his head was not pressed into the sheets. Then, with his other hand, he tried to put it on, but to no success. Finally, Dave sighed and reached up to lazily tug it from Tavros’ hand.

“The fuck are you – what the fuck is this?”

“Um. A gift?”

“Wait, hold on,” Dave mumbled as he pulled away enough that what little light was in the room fell on the present. Tavros had forgotten that his matesprit could not see well in the dark. His pupils were so wide that it was hard to see any of the red around them. “Is this a hat?”

“Yeah. That’s sort of why I was going to put it on you. You felt kind of cold.”

“I don’t have a hat like this.”

“You do now.”

“Is this hand knitted?”

“Sorry that I’m still not very good at it. Rose tried to help but, well, it’s hard when all you have is videos on a screen to look at.”

“Is that your sign?”

“Is that weird? I thought it might be, for you, even though I like it, but everyone thought it would be ok and told me to do it that way.”

Dave nodded as he turned the hat in his hands.

“What color is it?”

“The sign is the same as mine, but uh, the rest of the hat is red.”

“Christ, it even has one of those fuzzy ball things on the top,” Dave commented, snorting as he ran his fingers along it. “Pretty sure a gayer hat does not exist anywhere. All the rainbow hats can cry themselves to sleep tonight because nothing beats something made with genuine gay stitched into every – whatever I don’t know how fucking knitting works, but you get what I mean.”

“It’s morning.”

“Fuck you, it’s still dark, it’s night, let the other gay hats cry themselves to sleep.” Dave finally pulled the hat over his head. It was on the loose side, which made Tavros frown. He had worried so much about it being too small that now it was too big – “Feels good, man.”

“It’s too big.”

“Just how I like them.”

“So it’s ok?”

“Perfect,” Dave assured him with a warm smile. “Won’t get to wear it too often since it’s usually not cold enough to wear shit like this, but when I do. It’ll be fuckin’ perfect.”

Finally, Tavros smiled in return.

“That’s good then. Um. Is this where I say happy birthday?”

“Fuck, _that’s_ why you’re giving me shit,” Dave said with a snort. “How the fuck did you even remember?”

“I’ve been working on the hat for a while, so, it would be sort of dumb if I forgot which day to give it to you on.”

“You can’t ever even remember what day of the week it is. Ever.”

“Ok. Bro might have helped a bit.”

“That’s more like it. Now lean your face down here so I can give you a kiss and go back to sleep. We can celebrate properly when I’m not ready to pass out at the drop of a hat.”

“Uh, I would be pretty upset if you dropped that hat, since I kind of worked really hard on it,” Tavros said, unable to hide his amusement as he leaned down. However, his horn kept him from moving very far. He grunted and a snicker burst from Dave’s lips.

“How about I come to you?”

“That would be good.”

Tavros easily let himself be moved onto his back and sighed against slowly moving lips.

And then, just like that, Dave slid off and tugged at his arm. “Alright, now get back to being my meat blanket while I get my snooze on.”

“But. I thought maybe you wanted to--”

“It’s just morning wood, Tav.”

“Oh. Ok. That’s still weird.”

“Say that all you want, but it’s not going to change the fact that not every boner I pop has to do with sexy shit. But maybe tomorrow.”

“You mean today?”

“It’s still dark, and it’s my goddamn birthday, so what I say goes.”

“But by your logic, your birthday is tomorrow.”

Dave kicked him weakly in the calf. Tavros laughed and, finally, rolled back over and pulled Dave into his arms.

“Anyway, uh, again. Happy birthday, Dave.”

“Thanks. And thanks for the hat. It’s warm. And gay as fuck.”

“Is it really?”

“Yes. It is gay like a couple of dudes fucking with nothing but deep, deep love and pity all over the place. It’s more like gay as making sweet, sweet man love. It’s kind of disgusting, really, how really gay and filled with homolove this hat is. I think it makes everyone gay by proxy.”

“I meant is it warm.”

“Oh. Yeah. I don’t feel as cold as earlier.”

“That’s good.”

“Yeah. Now shh. Just sleeping now.”

“But I’m not tired.”

“Alright, fine. I’ll sleep and you can watch like a creep. Sound good?”

“Yes, I think I can deal with that. Good night, Dave.”

The teen nodded and pressed his face against the cotton of Tavros’ shirt. Soon enough his breathing was slow and even again.

Tavros did not want to be anywhere else.

 

 

When Dave finally woke up and they left the room, they found Bro waiting for them in the kitchen, birthday banners draped around the room and a pile of pancakes – the only thing he was capable of making from scratch – set on the table next to a package wrapped in colorful paper. He grinned.

“Looks like the birthday boy finally decided to come out of hiding. Nice hat.”

“Thanks. Nice work. The decorations are even more obnoxious than last year.”

“Just wait. I have candles to shove into these pancakes for you to blow out.”

“Holy shit. Dude. You’re outdoing yourself.”

“Damn right.”

“And what the fuck is that?”

“Have to unwrap it to find out.”

“Was I supposed to wrap your gift, Dave?”

“Don’t worry about it, babe.” Dave settled down in the chair covered in streamers and a sign that said ‘Over The Hill.’ “I haven’t actually looked at it since last night, and it was too dark to really see well. It’s practically like wrapping it.”

“You haven’t seen the hat yet? Man, you’re in for a surprise alright. That shit is off the hook.”

“All I remember is that it was gay as fuck, and I couldn’t even see the colors.”

“It’s gay is the best way. The amount of man loving troll man coming off it is ridiculous.”

“Alright, I have to check this out now,” Dave said, reaching up and tugging the hat off his head. However, it was gone from his hands just as fast. He glowered up at Bro who smiled back, hand behind his back.

“Breakfast first. Then presents. If you don’t mind, Tavros.”

“No, that’s ok,” he replied, grinning when Dave shot him a look. “I wouldn’t want to spoil the surprise more than I have.”

Eventually they made it through breakfast, which was by far the best that Tavros could remember having in the Strider household. He did not understand the candles tradition, nor did he know the birthday song, or even know if Bro was even rapping it the way it was supposed to be rapped or not.

Dave was cute when he was hiding his face in his hands though.

After they were done, he tore into the gift at his side. Hidden under the paper was a sword of better quality than any others he owned. Dave ran a finger along the surface, inspected the sharpened curve, and noted the weight and balance. Finally, he gave Bro a thumbs up.

“I’m so going to beat your ass with this.”

“Don’t think I’ll take it easy on you just because it’s your birthday.”

“Better not.”

“It is pretty chilly out though.”

The hat ended up in Tavros’ lap. He grinned.

“Well, that’s ok, because uh, Dave will be warm with this, right?”

He held out the hat. Dave grabbed it and turned it in his hand, casually running his finger along the brown sign, the red of the rest of the hat that matched his shirt, and finally flicking the puffball on top.

“It’ll keep me warm alright. And for the record, it’s official. This hat is never leaving my head.”

“Even when it gets hot out?”

“Alright, it’s not leaving my head until spring.”

 

 

Usually, Tavros did not join the brothers on the roof when they would strife. They did it so often that soon it became mundane and uninteresting to watch.

But seeing Dave test out his new sword and occasionally reach up to make sure his hat stayed on was nice.

And really, Tavros did not want to be away from the Striders that day. He could not imagine where his life would be if the day that Dave landed had never happened. If he had never been, Tavros was sure that he would not be as incredibly happy as he was.

Nowhere could be as perfect.


	6. Day 4: Christmas Letters

“Shit. Dave, what did I tell you about telling your friend not to pull this shit?”

“What are you – ah fuck, is that a letter?”

“Damn right. Comes with a family shot with the cheesy frame and everything.”

“Don’t blame me. You’re the one that spends long walks on the beach with a cellphone shoved to your ear talking to John’s dad.”

“And it’s worth it.”

“Gross.”

“Alright, go photoshop one of your pictures. You have that camera in your hands enough that I’m sure you can manage a family portrait type.”

“And you’re gonna write out the letter?”

“Damn right. We should be able to kick this out by nightfall and have the letters in the mailboxes by the morning.”

“Piece of cake.”

“Go team.”

The brothers bumped fists.

 

 

“So people write letters about what they’ve done during the year?”

“Yup.”

“And put in photos of themselves?”

“Yes again.”

“And you guys weren’t going to, but now you’re sort of obliged to because John and his dad sent one?”

“On a roll, babe. And while we’re at it, we’ll send Rose and her mom one too. Either they already sent one and we’ll have one-upped them by not getting caught with our metaphorical pants down, or they didn’t and will flip their shit when they get ours. And Jade because who knows if she even knows what a Christmas letter is.”

“Why does anyone do it if they don’t want to?”

“Because the Martha Stewart types do like to do it and make the rest of us look bad if we don’t follow suit.”

“Oh, you mean the lady on the show that you don’t like me watching?”

“No, I meant John’s dad.”

“But his last name is Egbert, right?”

“Dad Martha Stewart Egbert.”

Tavros snorted and reached down to push Dave’s hand away from his tablet. “Uh, wait, it would be better if you used this filter, maybe with these settings--”

“Huh. Well. Hot damn. That is shitty as fuck.”

“You like it?”

“Love it. In fact, if you don’t get your genius self inside my hot butt soon, I’m gonna flip my shit.”

“Uhh, Dave, Bro is right there.”

“Nah, don’t mind me. Too focused on whipping up some sentimental wordcraft to notice my little brother getting fucked on my futon that doubles as my bed.”

“You heard the man. Get to it.”

“Not gonna guarantee this won’t go into the letter though. ‘To all our dearest and only people who give a fuck about us, I write you from the usual shitty apartment in the same shitty city to the magical sounds of adolescent balls slapping the curve of adolescent ass. So yeah, the boys are doing alright.’ Has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?”

“You’ll definitely get the guardian of the year award.”

“They’re jealous of my mad parenting skills.”

“Oops, we scared Tavros off.”

“He’ll get used to the teasing eventually.”

“You’re not actually going to put that in, are you?”

“Think I shouldn’t?”

“Bro. Seriously.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Bro chuckled. “Deleting it as we speak.”


	7. Day 5: Christmas Music

“Uh. Dave?”

“Yeah?”

“Is this song about a human child watching one of his guardians kiss the big man in red?”

“Santa? Yup.”

“Oh. But. Isn’t that bad, by human standards? Since you only have one romantic partner?”

“Nah, it’s cute.”

“What?”

“Because it’s actually the kid’s dad dressed as Santa.”

“Are you sure?”

“Nope.”

“This doesn’t seem like a good song at all.”

“Nah, it’s pretty shitty actually.”

“Dave, did you just put it on repeat?”

 

 

“What’s a snowman?”

“You take snow, roll it into balls, put the balls on top of each other, throw some shit on the pile of balls, and call it a snowman.”

“That didn’t make any sense at all. Are these snowmen uh, usually as jovial as the one in this song? I might like to meet one--”

“Tav. Snowmen are inanimate.”

“Oh. But--”

“It’s a song.”

“Well, I’m going to pretend it’s a real story. I mean, you didn’t know if the boy’s mommy was really kissing Santa or if it was the boy’s father, so, I’m pretty sure I’m allowed to think you’re wrong.”

“I can’t decide if this conversation is adorable or really sad.”

 

 

“Oh. Wait, Dave, wait, this is that uh, Rudolf reindeer Bro mentioned!”

“Yup.”

“So now I don’t have to wait until you decide to tell me about it.”

“Nope. The song will tell you all about it.”

 

 

“Dave.”

“Yeah?”

“That was a beautiful song.”

“Jesus Christ, are you crying over Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer? Fuck, no, don’t answer that. Just get your ass over here. You stop that now or I will go Karkat style and shooshpap you into submission.”

“That’s not really a matesprit thing.”

“I will whip out any move I need to – yeah, there you go. Get comfy. Now, do I have to give you the lecture about fiction versus reality again?”

 

 

“Oh fuck no.”

“What?”

“We’re not listening to this song.”

“Wait, why? It sounds pretty.”

“No. No, no, fuck, Tavros, get off, let me at that iPod, fuck--”

“But I want to hear it now! I want to hear about the little boy and the shoes--”

“Holy shit, Tavros, get off me hmphumph--!”

“Shh. I want to hear.”

 

 

“Dave?”

“Shut up.”

“But who is this Jesus person? And why would the boy’s mother meet him? Is he like Jegus—Dave?”

“Shut. Up.”

Tavros slipped his fingers carefully behind Dave’s shades, wiping at the moisture building there.

“I’m not getting what this song is about either, am I?”

“Nah. If you did, you’d be sobbing.”

“It’s that sad?”

“No, I just cry at every song that involves shoes. They really get to me, you know? With their little laces, and their soles, constantly smashed into the pavement--”

“Dave.”

“Yeah, ok, just scoot over so my head can get acquainted with your lap in a totally unsexy fashion.”

“Uh, sure. Anything else you want?”

“Skip straight to the Trans-Siberian Orchestra and stat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another ficlet. This one is about the music of the season, so let me post some links in case some people don’t recognize all the songs:
> 
> I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PITCmngiMfA  
> Frosty the Snowman http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zGDi8TqqeX8  
> Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XvD9TkNlk_I  
> The Christmas Shoes http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1i9G60wvH7Y


	8. Day 6: Mistletoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important headcanon note: I have headcanon that there are old women in the building who helped Bro raise Dave, aka the grandmothers mentioned here.

“Dave, what are you doing up there?”

“Why don’t you come over here and I’ll tell you?”

“But I’m right behind you.”

“Come over to my side. Under this little guy with me.”

“Ok, but why?”

Dave just smirked as he finished taping the little plastic bundle of fake leaves and berries to the ceiling where the hall ended and opened up into the living room. With that settled, he turned to his side where Tavros stood, looking up at him.

“Good boy. Now let me teach you a new tradition.”

“Ok?”

“This here is mistletoe. It’s a plant that people put in their doorways and shit during this time of year.”

“Why?”

“Because sometimes people end up under the same archway together.”

“And how is that important?”

“Well, you see, Tavros,” Dave started, choosing to stay standing on the stool and leaning down to rest his elbows on the troll’s shoulders. Tavros’ eyes grew wide at the closeness. “When two people end up under the mistletoe together, they have to do something.”

“Or what?”

“There is no or what. It happens, you have to do it. End of the story.”

“Then what do we have to do?”

“Glad you asked. It’s no big deal. Just a little something.”

Dave tilted his head. Tavros responded in kind and leaned up a bit so that their breath was mingling.

“Dave, does this have anything to do with this mistletoe stuff?”

“Surprisingly, it does. I’m not just using explanation time to seduce you.”

“Then maybe you should tell me before I sort of stop paying attention.”

Dave could not help chuckling.

“If you’re under the mistletoe with someone, you gotta give them a kiss.”

“Really?”

“I’m being totally serious.”

“Then I think I really like this tradition.”

Dave never had a chance to respond before he got just what he was looking for.

 

“Hey, Dave. Where’d you put the stamps?”

“Shit. I think they’re on my desk.”

“Got it. You keep an eye on that pizza. Don’t need another burnt one.”

Dave nodded and kicked back, eyes on the prize. It was not that cooking a simple oven-ready pizza was hard; it was simply a matter of remembering it was there. Usually they could count on Tavros, but the troll had locked himself away in Dave’s room, explaining that he was working on a secret project.

While neither Strider seemed to know what he was up to – or at least Bro said he did not know and Dave certainly did not – it was not troubling. Tavros would tell him eventually.

“Oh, um, sorry, I just needed to get some scissors and I think--”

“Kitchen, one of the top drawers.”

“Right, thanks.”

“Hold up.”

Dave glanced up from the oven when he noticed that neither Bro nor Tavros were moving anymore. The two were side-by-side in the hallway, likely passing each other on their way to their respective goals.

Bro had stopped Tavros with a hand to his upper arm.

“Is that mistletoe? Dave, did you seriously pull out the mistletoe?”

That was when Dave felt the first inkling of dread. Bro looked away from where he had zeroed in on the decoration above his head and threw him a smirk.

“Dude, don’t you dare.”

“Rules are rules. Can’t help it.”

“If I’d known you would be a douche about it--”

“Too late to cry over spilt milk, baby bro. I’m gonna have to teach you a lesson on not thinking far enough ahead.”

Tavros had been staring at them both oddly during the whole exchange up until that point. The shift in his expression gave away the moment he realized where he was. One glance up confirmed it.

“Oh.”

“Pucker up.”

“Bro, you fucking douchenozzle--”

In a flash, Bro had Tavros dipped down in an overly exaggerated movie magic gesture and his lips pressed to the corner of the troll’s mouth. Whether it was intentional or an accident that he missed the full on target was left a mystery, but nevertheless once he was in, he stayed only for the two second minimum requirement for a decent kiss before pulling back and righting Tavros again.

“Well, that was a fucking blast, but I have stamps to find and shit to mail.” With a clap to Tavros’ shoulder and a wink in Dave’s direction, he was gone.

Tavros stared for a moment before his face flushed a deep copper and his hand slapped across his mouth.

Dave silently seethed.

This meant war.

 

At first Tavros had thought the tradition was sort of cute. Odd, but cute. When Dave explained the chaos that could happen at holiday parties with the stuff, Tavros was quite sure that it was also a perfect excuse for friendly pranking and fun, albeit perhaps occasionally awkward, times.

He had not even really minded so much that Bro had kissed him. It had simply caught him by surprise since he had never kissed anyone other than Dave (and Vriska, although he chose to not linger on that thought). But it had not even been a full lip-lock, and it was clearly for fun and friendly – familial? – ribbing instead of anything even vaguely romantic.

In fact, calming Dave down had been fun. The human acted so incredibly pitiful for someone who claimed he did not understand the draw of that aspect of troll romance.

It only made Tavros hug and kiss him more.

But the mistletoe stayed where it was even after the incident.

Things escalated.

 

At first it was simply the awkward silence that fell every time Tavros was coming down the hall or heading into it. He would notice the two Strider’s eyeing each other, Bro like a child who was barely holding him back from the perfect prank and Dave like he was ready to throttle the man right where he stood if he so much as moved a finger.

Then it was the two trying to casually get between the other and Tavros.

When the tension finally broke out in an impromptu strife, Tavros grumbled and went back to the bedroom.

He avoided the mistletoe as much as he could, and when he could not, he would feel awkward and try to get out from under it as quickly and sneakily as possible. It was, simply, a hassle.

But when he tried to take it down, it only reappeared. The Striders refused to let the fight end without a victor.

And yet, despite acting as if so much as being in the same area as Tavros and the mistletoe would be the same as signing a contract that mandated sloppy makeouts, the brothers regularly passed each other under it without a single twitch, and not once did they kiss.

It was when they were literally standing there, chatting while Bro leaned against the archway and Dave propped his hip against the other that Tavros finally broke his silence on the matter.

“Why aren’t you two kissing?”

Whatever discussion they were having came to a screeching halt. They both slowly turned to stare at him at the same time with the same incredulous and frankly appalled expression.

Or as appalled as one could look with a poker face.

It was Dave who finally asked, “What?”

“Kissing.”

“Yeah, got that, but what the _fuck_?”

“Well, you’re under the mistletoe, right?” Tavros replied as he pointed at the culprit. With that, Bro snorted while Dave rolled his eyes.

“Family don’t count, Tav. Exception to the rule.”

Tavros furrowed his brows and shifted until he was leaning over the back of the couch and staring them straight on. After a week of tip-toeing around the damned decoration, he was not about to let them go so fast.

Dave raised a brow.

“Are you seriously going to fight me on this?”

“Uh, yes, because that’s a dumb exception.”

“Do we have to go over the ‘incest equals bad’ lecture again?”

“No, I get that, sort of,” Tavros said, “but it doesn’t have to be a romantic kiss, which would be not acceptable for you guys. I mean, when Bro kissed me--”

“Great, thanks for the flashback.”

“—he didn’t do it like you kiss me! It wasn’t romantic at all, so.”

“Tavros, you wound me. Did my smooch not make your heart race even a little bit more?”

Dave moved to elbow his brother. The man just stepped aside before returning to where he was before.

“Yeah, fine, assuming Bro isn’t a man-stealing man-whore, it would be different. But that would still be way inappropriate for relatives.”

“Why?”

“Because you can mack on a friend, but you don’t mack on family. End of story.”

“But your, uh, grandmothers are like family, and they kiss you.”

Dave pulled a face.

“I don’t really get a choice there.”

“But it’s acceptable!”

“Ok, but that’s not on the lips. Lips are off limits.”

“But one of your grandmothers kissed you on the lips once. I definitely remember that.”

“Yeah, you remember it because I nearly gagged. Other people do that I guess with their families, but we think that’s fucking weird.”

“Really?” Tavros looked at Bro who was looking far too amused by the whole matter. He returned the look with a shrug.

“Gotta admit that we’ve never done anything like that.”

Victory passed through Dave’s expression and it made Tavros’ blood boil the slightest bit.

“Uh, ok, fine. No mouth to mouth, since that’s weird for you guys. But you never said it had to be lips touching, and when Bro kissed me it was kind of not full on directly, so, it doesn’t have to be lips touching. You could kiss on the cheek or something, right?”

Dave opened his mouth. He closed his mouth. His lips tightened the slightest bit.

Tavros grinned.

“So that means I win, right?”

“Fuck you. I’m not kissing Bro and that’s final.”

“But you make me participate, so you should have to too.”

“No way. Not gonna happen.”

“But you don’t have a good reason to not do it.”

“I do and it’s called fuck you.”

Tavros was about to start in again when he noticed Bro gesture at him with the slightest wave of his hand. It was not a very specific gesture, but somehow, as always, it got across what Bro wanted it to get across.

So instead the troll kept his mouth shut and watched. Bro shoved off the wall he was leaning on and nudged Dave’s arm with his elbow. “Hey, Dave.”

The younger Strider turned his head to look at Bro over his shoulder. “Dude, can’t you see we’re having a totally serious domestic over here--”

It was hard to see from where Tavros leaned on the couch, but he saw Bro’s hand lift, his fingers brush Dave’s bangs aside, and his frame fold in a bit as he leaned forward and down.

Bro gave Dave a kiss on the forehead.

“It wouldn’t kill us to occasionally be sappy.”

With a ruffle of Dave’s hair, Bro stepped out from under the mistletoe and headed towards the door, calling out behind him, “Got to go find a mailbox that hasn’t been hit by the mailman yet today so I can send this shit out. Don’t burn the building down while I’m gone.”

He caught Tavros’ eye on the way. Tavros nearly missed the slightest curl to his lips.

But it was there before Bro turned away and left without further comment.

Dave was still standing under the mistletoe, looking away from Tavros. The troll scrambled over the couch.

“Dave?”

When the teen looked back at him, Tavros could barely fight down the giddy feeling bubbling up. Dave looked shocked, yes, but the flush in his cheeks gave away the fact that he was feeling ‘warm fuzzies’ as he would probably call them.

It was absolutely precious.

“Uh, so, I guess that it wasn’t so bad then--”

The pink quickly turned red and Dave quickly changed his expression to an utterly unimpressed one, despite his cheeks giving him away.

“No, just awkward as fuck and bordering on gross. Now excuse me as I scrub my forehead for the next three hours.”

“Liar.”

“Shut your slanderous mouth. This is your fault.”

“I don’t mind taking responsibility for really cute, uh, family moments.”

“Just get under here with me and make me forget.”

 

By the end of the day, the mistletoe was gone. Bro acted as if his heart had been broken – “No one appreciates my mad kissing skills around here” – but otherwise it went without discussion. It was obvious who had taken it down.

However, a few days later, it appeared again. Tavros asked where Bro had found it, since Dave was so good at hiding things. Bro smirked.

“Who says I put it back up?”

No matter how much Dave complained, Tavros could not help nuzzling against his hair and telling him how cute he was. When asked what pathetic thing he did now, Tavros hummed.

“Pretty sure you probably know what.”

Dave shrugged and refused to look either Tavros or Bro in the eye.

 

Any distaste Tavros gained towards the plastic plant faded quickly.

He loved having any excuse to kiss Dave throughout the day.

Once he got over the awkwardness of it, trying to out-kiss Bro became a fun game, with each trying to come up with the most exaggerated way of going about it before the other could act. This included anything. Gathering the other up in the most ridiculous of romantic poses; pining the other against the wall with an extremely forced façade of rough sexiness; once they acted out a faux love confession scene for five minutes straight before Dave threw a shoe at them. Dave had no such appreciation for their game, even though they had changed the rules so that they shared what Bro called “eskimo kisses.” It made no sense to Tavros how it was similar to kissing or what it had to do with a specific group of humans, but he still would laugh by the time their noses touched.

Tavros smiled from ear to ear when Bro would casually kiss Dave’s head. No matter how many times the younger Strider rolled his eyes behind his shades, it was clear he liked the attention.

Brotherly love, as they called it, was still beyond Tavros. It seemed similar to the relationship shared between lusus and charge, but also seemed to have aspects of moirallegiance to it as well. He never said such since he knew that was probably inappropriate to think.

Regardless, Tavros was pretty sure he liked it.

He liked living here with these two.

Mistletoe was his favorite tradition.


End file.
